Manche Dinge bleiben besser ungesagt
by Keydieh Hurst
Summary: Gerade als Mike und Sully harte Zeiten in ihrer Ehe durchstehen, verschwindet Michaela spurlos. Steckt der neue Arzt dahinter? Oder hat Mike ihre familie freiwillig verlassen?
1. Kapitel 1 Der Streit

_**Manche Dinge bleiben besser ungesagt**_

**Kapitel 1 – Der Streit**

_Datum: **Montag, Februar 28 ff, 1872**_

"Ma?"fragte Katie zum dritten Mal in Folge. Sully fragte sich selbt wo seine Frau abgeblieben war.

"Sie wird gleich da sein, Süße, mach dir keine Sorgen!" sagte er in dem Versuch sie zu beruhigen, aber er selbst fing an sich Sorgen zu machen.

"Warum gehen wir nicht hoch und machen dich Bettfertig? Ma wird bestimmt in der Zwischenzeit nach Hause kommen."

Katie schaute ihn mit ihren großen Augen an und lächelte, als sie begannen die Treppen hinaufzusteigen. Als Sully in die Küche zurück kehrte, kam Michaela durch die Vordertür gerannt.

"Es tut mir leid, Sully, ich hab einfach die Zeit vergessen. Ich war so beschäftigt, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkt habe, wie es dunkel geworden ist." Erklärte sie.

Es schien ihr wirklich leid zu tun, und so beschloss Sully ihr keine weiteren Vorwürfe zu machen. Stattdessen ging er zu ihr, um sie mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen, aber als er seinen Arm nach ihr ausstreckte, drehte sie sich von ihm zur Küche.

"Ist noch was zu essen übrig für mich? Ich verhungere." Sully versuchte seine Enttäusching nicht zu zeigen. Später in der Nacht wäre auch noch Zeit, wenn er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit haben würde.

"Ja, ich hab's vor den Kindern gerettet. Ich wer es nochmal aufwärmen"

"Danke. Ich gehe hoch und mache mich frisch." Sagte sie.

"Das war fabelhaft. Wie hab ich dich nur verdient?"

"Hast du nicht. Ich hab dich verdient." Sully machte die Küche sauber während Michaela ihre medizinischen Instrumente aufräumte.

"Fertig zum hochgehen?" Sully hielt seine Hand zu seine Frau aus, hoffend sie würde nicht zu müde sein für etwas halten.

"Ja es ist schon spät." Michaela gähnte als sie die Hand ihres Gatten nahm und ihm nach oben folgte. Als sie im Schlafzimmer ankamen setzte sie sich aufs Bett und schaute Sully dabei zu wie er sich auszog. Erst dachte er sie wollte, dass sie es gerne hätte wenn er ihr beim Ausziehen half. Als er sich jedoch zu ihr umdrehte, schlief sie bereits tief und fest. Er seuftzte als er seine Hoffnungen auf etwas Zärtlichkeit für diese Nacht dahin schwammen. Er kniete sich vor sie hin und fing an ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Als er ihr Hemdchen erreichte und es ihr auszog konnte er nicht anders als seine Hand auf ihrer Brust verharren lassen. Er streichelte sie und küsste Michaela sanft auf ihre Lippen. Sie rührte sich ein wenig, legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und murmelte leise: "Liebe dich..." bevor ihr Verstand sich wieder in jene Welt jenseits seines Bewusstseins zurückzog. Sully seuftzte erneut und vollendete seine Aufgabe bevor er sich neben ihr niederlegte. Zärtlich nahm er ihren stillen Körper in seine Arme und hielt sie die ganze Nacht durch sicher und warm.

"Hey Brian, wo ist deine Ma?" fragte Sully als er die Treppen runter kam und Brian allein in der Küche sitzen sah.

"Sie ist schon in der Stadt. Schien es irgendwie eilig zu haben."

"Oh, okay." Sully war enttäuscht. Er hatte gehofft sie zu erwischen bevor sie das Haus verließ. Sie schien schon fast vor ihm zu fliehen. Genau dann, fasste er den Entschluss sie heute in der Klinik zu besuchen.

Als Sully um die Ecke der Klink lief, sah er Michaela mit dem neuen Arzt an ihren Fersen herauskommen. Sie schienen gut gelaunt zu sein und lachten den ganzen Weg zu Grace's Café. Sully stand da und kämpfte mit sich selbst ob er sie nun unterbrechen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich entschied er sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Als er das jedoch tat, stieß er mit Dorothy zusammen.

"Hey, langsam. Warum die Eile?"

"Oh...uh...ich wollte nur...uhm..." stotterte Sully.

Dorothy sah über ihre Schulter in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Dort sah sie Michaela mit dem neuen Arzt sitzen. "Ah, verstehe...Was ist los mit euch beiden, huh?"

"Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Sie scheint vor mir wegzulaufen. Sie kommt immer spät nach Hause und selbst dann ist sie zu müde, um zu bemerken, dass wir sie alle vermissen. Ich weiß nicht warum sie das tut. Ich dachte die Dinge hätten sich etwas beruhigt in der Klinik. Selbst Katie bemerkt, dass ihre Ma in letzter Zeit nicht so oft da ist. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche mit ihr darüber zu sprechen ist sie entweder nicht in der richtigen Stimmung oder nicht zu Hause."

Dorothy sah in seine Augen und sah den Schmerz dort. "Oh, Sully, Michaela hat noch nie bemerkt, wie ihr Verhalten auf andere wirkt. Halte durch, es wird besser werden. Versuch mit ihr zu reden oder vielleicht werbe wieder ein wenig um sie. Genau wie du es getan hast, nachdem Katie geboren war. Damals hat es doch geholfen oder?"

"Ja sicher, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es dieses mal auch helfen wird. Sie hat sogar unser gemeinsames Mittagessen heute vergessen."

Dorothy's Blick kehrte zu den beiden Gestalten im Café zurück, und irgendetwas ließ sie ahnen, dass mehr in Sully's Worten steckte, als er zugeben oder wahrhaben wollte. Sie lächelte ihn wissend an. "Du bist eifersüchtig, nicht wahr?"

Sully sah in Richtung des Cafés und murrte: "Wie könnte ich nicht? Sie verbringt mehr Zeit mit diesem neuen Arzt als mit ihrer eigenen Familie."

Dorothy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, "So wie ich euch zwei kenne, wette ich ihr werdet das schon hinkriegen. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Damit drehte sich Dorothy um und verschwand wieder in dem kleinen Gebäude ihrer Gazette.

"Ja ich denke, das sollte ich tun," murmelte Sully zu sich selbst, als er zur Klinik ging und sich dort auf die Bank setzte.

Michaela hielt abrupt an als sie um die Ecke kam und Sully auf der bank sitzen sah. Sie lächelte ihn an, aber als sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah verschwand ihr Lächeln sofort. Sie hatte gelacht und den Tag und das warme Wetter genossen, aber Sully's Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie sofort annehmen, dass Katie oder einem der anderen Kinder etwas zugestoßen war. Sie drehte sich zu dem Arzt um. "Hey Sam, könnten sie drinnen warten? Ich werde in einer Minute da sein."

"Sicher, Michaela."

"Danke." Sie nickte ihm zu und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln bevor sie ihr Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sully widmete. "Sully, was ist passiert?"

Sully hatte zu Boden gestarrt, aber jetzt ruhten seine Augen mit einem fast feindseligen Blick auf ihr. Er sagte nicht ein einziges Wort während seine Augen ihre nie verließen.

"Sully?" fragte Michaela noch einmal.

"Hast du dein Mittagessen genossen, Michaela?"

Sie weigerte sich seine Frage zu beantworten, ahnend, dass sie dadurch mehr beantworten würde als er offenkundig gefragt hatte.

"Sully? Was ist hier los?"

"Könnte ich dir nicht die selbe Frage stellen?"

Er schien wirklich wütend zu sein und Michaela war nicht bereit in dieser Stimmung mit ihm zureden. Ganz besonders nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

"Könnten wir bitte rein gehen und reden?"

"Es gibt nicht viel worüber wir jetzt zu reden brauchen. Wirst du es heute zum Abendessen schaffen?"

Sie verstand seine Verhalten nicht, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben. "Ich schätze schon." Antwortete sie.

Damit ging Sully, ohne Kuss oder Abschiedsworte. Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, betrat sie die Klinik. Sully drehte sich um, um ihr nachzuschauen und bemerkte, dass Sam etwas sagte, was sie zum Lachen brachte bevor er die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Sully spürte wie eine Welle von Wut ihn verschlang und er eilte an jedem der ihm im Weg stand vorüber, in dem Wusch einfach nur nach Hause zu gelangen.

"Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, seit wann er dich Michaela nennt?" Sully's Zorn verschlimmerte sich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde, aber er würde nicht gehen bevor sie sich erklärt hatte. Dies war seine Familie und er würde nichts, am wenigsten diesen Doktor, sie zerstören lassen.

Michaela dagegen, war völlig konfus. Sully hatte ihr nie zuvor mistraut. "Ich schulde dir keine Erklärung, warum ermich Michaela, denn falls du dich erinnern kannst, das IST mein Name, Byron Sully!" Sie war auch wütend, aber für sie war der Grund nicht so klar. Warum machte er eine Szene wegen etwas so verbalem? Sogar Preston rief sie bei ihrem Vornahmen, Sicher, Sully mochte es nicht, aber er hatte auch nie etwas dazu gesagt.

"Uns warum, zum Teufel, nennt jeder andere dich nur "Dr. Mike?"

"Nicht jeder..."

"Wir sind verheiratet, Michaela."

Das ist es, dachte sie. Er war eifersüchtig. Aber warum? "Worum geht es, Sully? Warum streiten wir hier wirklich?" fragte sie, flehte sie fast schon.

Er atmete tief durch, in dem verzweifelten Versuch sein rasendes Herz und sein Temperament zu zügeln bevor er ihr eine Antwort gab. Als er jedoch in ihre Augen sah, konnte er die Worte nicht sagen, seine Lippen würden sie einfach nicht formen. Er drehte sich einfach um und sagte. "Ich glaube du gehst jetzt besser ins Bett." Er wagte nicht sie anzusehen, als er seine Selle in Stücke fallen spürte, genau dort vor der Frau, die er mehr liebte als sein Leben. Sie war die selbe Frau, die genau jetzt nicht wusste, wie sehr er sie liebte und wie sehr er litt.

"Aber du...?"

"Ich denke es ist besser wenn wir uns heute Nacht nicht das Bett teilen," unterbrach er sie, das Wissen im Hinterkopf, dass, wenn sie ihn jetzt bitten würde es zu tun, er ihr nicht würde widerstehen können.

"Warum?" fragte sie einfach nur.

"Warum? Wie kannst du mich das fragen, Michaela?"

Sie sah ihn für eine Weile an, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie bebte. Michaela sah auf ihre Hände hinab und sah, dass sie zitterten, wissend, dass es nicht die Kälte war, die sie schaudern ließ, sondern die aufkommende Angst. Plötzlich spürte sie das überwältigende Verlangen sich zu entschuldigen, aber sie wusste nicht wofür. Sie wollte versuchen ihn irgendwie zu erreichen, durch eine Berührung ihre mentale Verbindung wieder herzustellen, und sie hatte schon ihre Hand gehoben als ihr Verstand sie zurückzucken ließ. Sie hatte nichts falsches getan. Sollte er nicht erklären warum er so wütend auf sie war, würde sie auch nicht nachgeben und sich für etwas entschuldigen, was sie nicht getan hatte. Sie drehte sich nur um und begann die Treppe hinauf zu steigen. Als sie dir Tür zum Schlafzimmer erreichte fühlte sie die Tränen kommen und beeilte sich, wissend, dass sie sie nicht würde aufhalten können. Die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, ließ sie sie sofort auf ihre bleichen Wangen fallen ohne sie wegzuwischen. Als sie in ihr Nachhemd schlüpfte und unter die kalten, einsamen Decken glitt, bebte sie heftig mit Angst und Leid, bis sie sich selbst in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Sully saß noch lange nachdem das Feuer erloschen war in dem Dunkel des Wohnzimmers. Ihm war nicht danach es wieder zu entfachen, also schaute nur dabei zu wie es erstarb, der Tatsache bewusst, wie die aufkommende Kühle im Haus der Kälte in seinem eigenen Körper glich. Er war totmüde und wusste, dass er ein wenig Schlaf bekommen sollte bevor er wieder aufstehen musste, aber er hatte fürchtete sich zu sehr seine Augen zu schließen aus Angst diese schrecklichen Qualen und Schmerzen wieder und wieder durchstehen zu müssen.

Er hörte weder das bitterliche Weinen seiner Frau noch spürte er seine eigenen Tränen fallen.

"Mama," weinte Katie. Langsam durchdrang die leise Stimme ihren Verstand, zerrte daran und zog sie in die Realität. Sie verharrte in dem Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Bewusstsein und genoss es für eine Weile. Sie wollte nicht aufwachen, wusste aber, dass sie es musste und sich um ihre Tochter würde kümmern müssen.

"MAMA!" Da war es wieder, dieses Mal fordernder, sie nicht entscheiden lassend, ob sie aufstehen wollte oder nicht. Sie setzte sich auf, schllüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und schlurfte rüber zu der Wiege. Nicht mehr lange, dachte sie, und ihr kleines Mädchen würde in ihr eigenes Zimmer umziehen, den kleinen Raum, vielleicht für jemanden, der noch dazu kommen wird. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Wie schnell die Zeit doch verging...

Sie sah auf ihre Tochter hinab, die versuchte ihre Arme nach ihrer Mutter auszustrecken und nach ihr zu greifen. Das kleine Mädchen lächelte als das Gesicht ihrer Mutter in ihr Blickfeld kam. Michaela nahm Katie hoch und trug sie in die Küche, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Als sie die letzte Stufe erreichte wurde sie von etwas im Wohnzimmer abgelenkt. Dort war ihr Mann, zusammengekauert in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Michaela setzte ihr kleines Mädchen in ihren Hochstuhl und ging leise zu ihrem Gatten hinüber. Sie nahm eine Decke und fing an sie über ihn zu legen, als sie seine Tränen nassen Wangen bemerkte. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich zärtlich über sein Gesicht. Er schien so friedlich, wenn er schlief. Sie hoffte, dass er genug Schlaf bekommen hatte, doch die noch feuchten Spuren auf seinen Wangen ließen es sie besser wissen. Sie seuftzte und kehrte zu ihrer Tochter zurück, die darauf wartete gefüttert zu werden. Michaela beobachtete Sully aus dem Augenwinkel während sie Katie fütterte, wartete auf irgendein Zeichen, dass er aufwachen würde. Enttäuschung überkam sie als er noch immer nicht aufgewacht war, bei der Zeit als Katie und sie fertig waren in die Stadt zu fahren. Sie hatte keine Wahl und musste gehen. Ein letztes Mal blickte sie zurück zu ihm bevor sie die Tür öffnete und hinaus trat.

Sully spürte, wie die Decke über ihn gelegt wurde und die zärtliche Bewegung von den Fingern seiner Frau auf seinem Gesicht. Aber er wagte nicht seine Augen zu öffnen aus Angst, dass sie sich wieder streiten würden. Er war nicht bereit den Tag so zu beginnen. Stattdessen lag er völlig still und gab vor zu schlafen bis seine Frau und Tochter das haus verlassen hatten. Erst dann stand er auf und machte sich für den Tag fertig, von dem er wusste, dass es ein langer und anstrengender sein würde.

"Brian"

"Ja Pa?"

"Falls deine Ma fragt, ich sehe nach meine Fallen, okay?"

"Okay Pa, bis dann…"

"Bye."

Sully hatte seine Meinung bereits geändert als er fertig war in die Stadt zu reiten. Er konnte nicht erklären warum es so schwer war darüber zu sprechen, was sie beide beschäftigte, besonders ihn. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er war heute in guter Stimmung und wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, dass sein Plan vielleicht nicht aufgehen würde, er musste. Gott, sie waren verheiratet; es musste einen Weg geben ihre Probleme zu lösen ohne ständig in Streit auszubrechen! Bevor er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte, stand er vor der Klinik. Aber er drehte seinen Rücken zur Tür, weigerte sich zu klopfen. Als er sich drehte, sah er die alte Mrs. Callahan, die ihn genau beobachtete. Jeder in der Stadt wusste, dass sie über alles was vor sich ging Bescheid wusste und es nicht für sich behielt.

"Die beiden Ärzte waren heut nicht da, wundert wohl keinen warum." Sagte sie. Sully starrte sie an bevor er sich wutentbrannt umdrehte und auf seinem Pferd so schnell davon ritt wie er konnte.

"Wo warst du heute?" forderte Sully als Michaela spät am Nachmittag durch die Vordertür kam. Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte wie er sie wütend anstarrte. Sein Blick war wütender als am Abend davor.

"Ich hatte zu arbeiten, und du wirst nicht auf diese Art und Weise mit mir reden, Sully. Ich bin deine Frau und nicht deine Dienerin, oder was auch immer du im Moment denkst, das ich bin."

"Ich werde mit dir reden wie ich es will. Wo warst du? Warst du bei diesem Arzt?"

Sie war jetzt nicht mehr wütend, sie war fuchsteufelswild. Auf keinen Fall würde sie ihn so mit ihr reden lassen ohne, dass es Konsequenzen haben würde. "Wenn du es wissen musst, ja, ich war mit Dr. Lloyd zusammen. Er ist mein Kollege, falls du dich erinnerst."

"Ich dachte du nennst ihn Sam." schrie Sully.

"Ja das tue ich," gab sie zurück.

"Du fühlst dich von ihm angezogen, nicht wahr? Du verbringst mehr Zeit mit ihm als mit mir."

Sie fing an sich schuldig zu fühlen. Er hatte recht. Sie vernachlässigte ihn, aber das gab ihm nicht das Recht sie herumzukommandieren. "Ich mag ihn. Und ja, ich verbringe Zeit mit ihm, weil er mein Kollege ist. Und in letzter Zeit ist es leichter Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen als mit dir. Wenn ich bei dir bin, schreist du mich immer an und kommandierst mich herum. Was erwartest du von mir?" fragte sie leise, hoffend, dass er sich letztendlich besinnen würde. Aber was sie hörte ließ sie nach Luft schnappen.

"Hast du mit him geschlafen?" fragte Sully, die Stille durchbrechen, seine Stimme nicht lauter als ein bloßes Wispern.

Michaela war schockiert. Sie konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte er diese Frage wirklich gerade gestellt? "Wie kannst du es wagen!" sagte sie und stürme hinaus zur Scheune.

Sully beobachtete, wie sie ihr Pferd bestieg und in Richtung Stadt davon ritt, bevor das ganze Gewicht, von dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte, ihn traf. Er hatte es nicht sagen wollen, aber das ganze Gerede in der Stadt hatte ihn sich wundern lassen, ob da wirklich etwas zwischen den beiden war. Er dachte nicht, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Tatsächlich wusste er, dass sie es nicht getan hatte. Die Angst sie zu verlieren und seine Wut auf sie dafür, dass sie ihre Familie vernachlässigte hatte die Überhand gewonnen. Es war als könnte er sich selbst nicht davor stoppen die Frage zu stellen.

Matthew rannte ins Haus, weckte Brian mit dem Krachen der Tür und seinen Rufen. "Dr. Mike!"

Brian rannte die treppe runter als er seinen älteren Bruder hörte. "Matthew, was ist los? Ma ist nicht zu Hause, sie ist noch immer in der Klinik."

"Nein, ist sie nicht, da war ein Unfall in der Stadt. Wo ist Sully? Wir brauche Hilfe und vielleicht kann er uns sagen wo Dr. Mike ist."

"Weiß ich nicht. Er sagte ich sollte Ma sagen, dass er es heute nicht mehr nach Hause schafen würde, aber Ma ist auch nicht nach Hause gekommen."

"Okay, mach dir keine Sorgen kleiner Bruder. Ich gehe und suche Sully und du bleibst hier und kümmerst dich um Katie."

Brian nickte nur, da er sich schreckliche Sorgen um seine Ma machte.

"Sully, was machst du hier?" fragte Matthew als er sich Sully näherte. Er fragte sich warum Sully in einem seiner alten Unterstände war.

"Hey Matthew, was ist los?" Sully wollte seinem älteste Sohn nichts von den Problemen in seiner Ehe erzählen.

"Da war ein Unfall und wir suchen nach Dr. Mike, aber sie ist nicht im Haus. Ich dachte sie wäre vielleicht bei dir."

"Nein, sie ist nicht bei mir." Antwortete Sully während Angst langsam sein Rückrad hochkletterte. Wo war sie? "Sind Katie und Brian zu Hause?"

"Ja."

Sie würde nicht ohne Katie gehen, oder? Und sie würde nicht gehen ohne ein Wort an ihre Freunde und Patienten oder ohne dafür zu sorgen, dass sie einen neuen Arzt bekommen würden. Sully wusste das. Was war ihr zugestoßen, dass sie mitten in der Nacht nicht zu Hause war?

"Matthew, ich habe ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl." Sully sprang auf und rannte zu seinem Pferd. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Er musste sie finden. Plötzlich hatte er eine schreckliche Ahnung, dass ihr etwas Schlimmes passiert war.

"Warte nur, mein Schatz. Nicht mehr lange und wir sind wieder zu Hause. Dann kann uns nichts mehr trennen, nichts, mein Schatz." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Die langsame Bewegung des Zuges drohte ihn in den Schlaf zu lullen, aber das konnte er nicht zulassen. Sie würde vor ihm wegrennen, wenn er nicht da wäre, um ihr zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war jetzt da sie wieder zusammen waren und er sie daran erinnern würde, dass es keinen Grund gab ängstlich zu sein. Sie war sogar noch schöner als er sich entsann. Er hätte sie nicht gehen lassen sollen, nicht in ihrer mentalen Verfassung. Er wusste, das sie verrückt war, aber er wollte der Wahrheit nie ins Auge sehen. Doch als sie vor ihm geflohen war, musste er es zugeben. Er hatte nach ihr gesucht. Oh, wie hatte er sich all die Jahre nach ihr gesehnt. Er hatte fast das gesamte Land nach ihr abgesucht bis er von einer Frau hörte, die in einer kleinen Westernstadt Medizin praktizierte. Eine Ärztin, nur Dummköpfe könnten das glauben. Er wusste sofort, dass sie die Frau sein musste. Sie hatte es schon wieder getan, die Leute in die Irre geführt in einer kleinen unschuldigen Stadt. Er würde dieses Mal vorsichtiger sein müssen. Es würde keinen Ausgang aus dem Haus ganz allein mehr für sie geben. Nicht bis er sicher sein konnte, dass sie nicht wieder fliehen würde. Aber das erste, was er würde machen müssen, war sie zur Irrenanstalt zu bringen und ihr dort von fähigen Ärzten helfen lassen. Sie rührte sich ein wenig, also gab er ihr ein bisschen mehr Chloroform,um sie ruhig zu halten.

Sie wollte, dass er sie findet. Er wusste es. Sonst wäre sie nicht so dumm gewesen eine Anzeige in die Zeitung zu setzen für einen neuen Arzt in ihrer Klinik. Er war nur überrascht, dass sie ihn nicht erkannt hatte, als er vor ihr stand. Zugegeben, er hatte sein Haar verändert, aber als sie seinen Namen nicht erkannte, wusste er, dass sie tatsächlich verrückt geworden war.

"Weißt du, wenn wir in Portland sind, wird alles gut werden. Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld für alles, was passiert ist. Keiner konnte wissen, dass das passieren würde. Der Tod unseres kleinen Mädchens war einfach zu viel für dich. Ich werde das nicht noch einmal geschehen lassen. Ich verspreche es, mein Schatz." Erlehnte sich näher zu ihr bis kein Raum mehr zwischen ihren beiden Körpern war. Dies war die Frau, die für ihn bestimmt war und er war der Mann, der für sie bestimmt war. Es würde einige Zeit brauchen, bis sie es einsehen würde, dachte er. Er bemerkte einige Passagiere in seine Richtung blicken und lächelte sie an.

"Sie ist krank. Ich muss sie zurück nach Hause bringen, weil sie weggelaufen ist." Erklärte er laut. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass keiner der Leute an dem interessiert war, was er ihnen sagte. Sie wunderten sich nur warum er sie so fest hielt und warum sie die ganze Zeit schlief.


	2. Kapitel 2 Verschwunden

**Kapitel 2 - Verschwunden**

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass es noch Hoffnung gibt, dass er sie jemals finden wird? Vielleicht sollte er einfach aufgeben. Es hat doch keinen Sinn nach ihr zu suchen, wenn sie freiwillig gegangen ist!"

Hank schaute bedeutungsvoll zu Loren mit der Zigarre in einer Hand und einem Glas Whiskey in der anderen.

"Und wenn sie gekidnapped wurde? Wir schulden es ihr nach ihr zu suchen. Dr. Mike hat so viel Gutes für diese Stadt getan."

Loren wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass Dr. Mike ihre Familie und Freunde zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte gelernt sie zu lieben wie eine Tochter und obwohl sie jetzt schon seit fast drei Monaten weg war, hoffte er noch immer, dass sie zurückkommen würde, in seinen Laden treten würde mit ihrem typischen Lächeln, dass immer seinen Tag aufgehellt hatte, selbt wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.

"Aber sie hat uns auch Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Hank hat recht, Sully sollte aufgeben. Es sind jetzt schon drei Monate. Selbst wenn es eine Chance gab sie zu finden, Loren, seien sie realistisch, nur dieses eine Mal...drei Monate...und es gab kein Zugunglück, kein schlimmer Sturm und wenn sie mich fragen, hat sie wirklich an diesem Doc gehangen, der auch seit drei Monaten verschwunden ist..."

Jake wusste wirklich nicht, was er denken sollte, aber wenn es zu solchen Angelegenheiten kam, tendierte er dazu Hank zu glauben. Ja, sicher, er mochte Dr. Mike, aber es war schließlich nicht sein Fehler, dass sie nicht hier war, oder?

"Schh...da ist Dorothy, wenn sie hört worüber wir reden, bringt sie uns sicher um!" warnte Loren.

"Hey Dorothy, einen Kaffee für sie?" fragte Grace sobald sie ihre Freundin an einem der Tische sitzen sah.

"Ja, Kaffee klingt wundervoll, danke Grace." Antwortete Dorothy abwesend.

Grace verschwand und kam jurze Zeit später mit einer Tasse heißen, dampfenden Kaffees wieder. Sie setzte die Tasse vor ihrer Freundin ab und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

"Dorothy? Stimmt etwas nicht?" sie bemerkte das merkwürdige Verhalten ihrer Freundin.

"Nein, es scheint nur, dass ich nicht aufhören kann, mich zu fragen wo Michaela gerade ist und ob es ihr gut geht..." Dorothy's Stimme wurde schwächer, als sie ihre innersten Gedanekn laut aussprechen musste.

"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich denke auch an sie. Wenn du nur diese Männer hättest hören können..." Grace schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf, "Sie haben gerade erst darüber gesprochen, dass Sully aufhören sollte nach ihr zu suchen. Und als ob das nicht reicht, haben sie sogar noch angedeutet, dass sie womöglich einfach mit diesem Arzt weggegangen ist. Ich wollte meinen Ohren nicht trauen."

Dorothy warf einen kurzen Blick zu den Männern und als Loren ihren Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, drehte er seinen Kopf vermied es aber ihre Augen zu treffen, als schäme er sich für das, was sie über ihre Ärztin sagten. Er hatte über sie getrauert, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie zurückkommen könnte, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass Dr. Mike ihre Familie nicht einfach so verlassen würde. Er wusste, dass Dorothy enttäuscht von ihm war, weil er auf diese Art und Weise über ihre Freundin sprach, aber er hatte diese Dinge schließlich nicht gesagt, oder? Er würde später mit Dorothy reden.

_Datum: **Freitag, Juni 03 ff, 1872 **Ort: **Portland/ Oregon**_

"Dr. Lloyd, ich weiß, dass Sie ihre Frau mit nach Hause nehmen wollen, aber sie hat noch immer diese Hallzinationen. Sie kommen tagsüber nicht so oft, aber immer noch jede Nacht. Sie weint sich selbst in den Schlaf und schreit diesen Namen, Sully, immer und immer wieder. Ich denke es wäre nicht weise sie jetzt zu entlassen." Sam hatte seine Frau in der Nervenklinik besucht, wo sie seit drei Monaten war. Er dachte er könnte nicht läner warten sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Es war so lange her, seit sie ihn verlassen hatte. Er wollte einfach nur, dass endlich alle vorbei war.

"Sie sagten gerade, dass sie sie nicht so oft hat, oder sollte ich besser sagen, so permanent, wie früher. Ich meine, ist das nicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie den Tod unserer Tochter akzeptiert und alles wieder normal wird? Ich denke ihre gewohnte Umgebung ist die best Kur von jetzt an." Sam begann ungeduldig zu werden mit diesem aufgeblasenen, unfähigen Quacksalver. Er war selbst Arzt und er würde seine Frau mit nach Hause nehmen, jetzt.

"Ich nehme sie mit nach Hause." Sagte er entschieden, bevorer zuihrem Zimmer ging.

"Dr. Lloyd, sie selbst haben uns gesagt was das letzte Mal geschehen ist! Seien Sie vernünftig!"

"Halten Sie den Mund, Sie dämlicher Quacksalver! Sie wissen nicht, wie es das letzte Mal war, Sie kennen mich nicht, und Sie kennen meine Frau nicht. Es könnte mich nicht weniger kümmern, was sie denken..." schrie er zurück, und ließ den Arzt und einige Beobachter bestürzt zurück.

"Liebling, ich bin gekommen, um dich nach Hause zu bringen." Er lächelte sie mit seinem breitesten Lächeln an, als er den Raum einige Sekunden später betrat. Er musste vor ihrem Zimmer anhalten und seinen Mut zusammen nehmen. Das letzte, was er wollte war ihr Angst zu machen, wenn dies ihr letzter tag hier war, wenn sie in ein paar Stunden zu Hause wäre.

Sie saß auf dem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster ohne sich zu bewegen. Weder reagierte sie auf die sich öffnende Tür, noch auf seine Stimme. Sam ging um das Bett und setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett, seine rechte Hand auf ihr linkes Knie legend. Sie erschrak ein wenig, aber entspannte sich sofort wieder, als sie ihn erkannte. Für einige Momente ruhte ihr Blick auf seinem Gesicht doch dann starrte sie wieder aus dem Fenster.

"Hast du gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe, Liebling? Wir gehen jetzt heim."

"Heim..." sie schien ein paar Minuten über das Wort nachzudenken bevor sie sich zu ihm drehte und lächelte.

"Heim"

Sie stand auf, ging schnell zu ihrem Schrank und zog eine Tasche heraus. Es war nur eine kleine Tasche, da sie keine Sachen hatte außer ihrem einzigen Klied und den Kliniksachen, die ihr gegeben wurden. Mit der Tasche in der Hand drehte sie sich zur Tür und sagte laut: "Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause."

Sam war etwas verwirrt von ihrem Verhalten, aber er wusste sie würde bald wieder sie selbst sein, sobald sie nur zu Hause war, in gewohner Umgebung, wenn man ihr Heim gewohnt nennen konnte nach fast 3 Jahren Abwesenheit. Er folgte ihr nach draußen und half ihr in die Kutsche. _Ihre_ Kutsche, dachte er, es war an der Zeit, dass sie endlich wieder zusammen waren...


	3. Kapitel 3 Ein neues Leben

**Kapitel 3 – Ein neues Leben**

"Willkommen zu Hause, Mrs. Lloyd." Ein Bediensteter öffnete die Tür und ein anderer nahm die Tasche aus ihrer Hand doch sie hielt daran fest.

"Mrs. Lloyd?" Der Bedienstete wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Therese sah in verwirrt an. Sie hatte diesen Mann noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn irgendeine andere dieser Personen, und Zweifel machten sich plötzlich in ihr breit. Was wenn Sam ihr doch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Würde sie ihre früheren Bediensteten nicht kennen?

"Liebling, lass Roger deine Tasche nehmen, bitte!" forderte Sam hinter ihr.

"Wer sind all diese Leute, Sam?" fragte sie mit unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.

"Oh Liebling, ich vergaß. Wie dumm von mir. Das ist Roger, er ist neu. Ich werde dir von unseren anderen Angestellten erzählen während wir das Abendessen zu uns nehmen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Was hälst du von einem schönen, heißen Bad? Ich werde sicher stellen, dass Jennifer dir eines vorbereitet. Das wird dir helfen dich zu entspannen." Sam hatte die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme bemerkt und ihre unsicheren Gesten und Bewegungen. Es schien als erinnerte sie sich tatsächlich nicht mehr an ihr zu Hause. Er wusste, dass sie sich wieder eingewöhnen würde, wie sie nach ihrer Hochzeit tat. Die Bediensteten waren alle neu. Ihre früheren Angestellten waren alle gegangen, was seiner langen Abwesenheit zuzuschreiben war. Er hatte einfach keinen Nutzen mehr für sie. Aber als er erfuhr, wo seine Frau war und ging, um sie zurück zu holen, arrangierte er alles für neue Diener, Köche und Dienstmägde für sie. Sie brauchte ein respektables Heim, wenn sie zurückkam, dachte er.

Therese nickte und lockerte ihren Griff an der Tasche. Sie blickte ein letzte Mal zu der Kutsche bevor sie durch die Vordertür ihres Heimes ging und drinnen verschwand. Aber als sie im Eingang stand wurde sie wieder unsicher. Sie wusste nicht wo ihr Zimmer war.

"Mrs. Lloyd, ihr Bad ist fertig."

Therese dreht ihren Kopf und sah eine junge Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen, am Fuße der Treppe stehen. Sie lächelte das Mödchen war an. Irgendwie mochte sie sie, trotzdem sie sie gar nicht kannte.

"Bist du Jennifer?" fragte sie.

"Ja, Mrs. Lloyd" antwortete das Mädchen höflich.

"Jennifer, das muss komisch klingen, aber könntest du mir zeigen, wo mein Zimmer ist?" Therese wusste nicht, wie das Mädchen reagieren würde. Es musste wirklich seltsam klingen die Frau des Hausherren so eine Frage stellen zu hören.

"Natürlich, Mrs. Lloyd. Folgen Sie mir einfach."

Die junge Frau begann die vielen Stufen hinauf zu steigen und Therese folgte ihr, sie genau musternd. Sie hatte langes, braunes Haar, das ordentlich im Rücken zusammengebunden war und sie war eher klein und dünn.Sie fragte sich, ob das Mädchen genug zu essen bekam. Sie schien Colleen's Alter zu sein. NEIN, sie schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf, es gab niemanden der Colleen hieß, das war nur ihre Einbildung. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie sehr jung war wunderte sich was sie hier tat, arbeitend in ihrem Alter. Aber sie wusste gut genug, dass ihre Familie wahrscheinlich das Geld dringend brauchte, das sie mit ihrer Arbeit hier verdiente.

Sie traten vor eine große Holztür und Jennifer öffnete es, um Therese eintreten zu lassen und ihr zu folgen. Therese sah die große, dampfende Badewanne und schien sich sofort zu entspannen nur bei dem Anblick des heißen Wassers. Sie wollte anfangen ihr Kleid aufzuknöpfen, als sie Jennifer noch immer im Raum stehen sah. Sie drehte sich um und starrte das Mädchen an. Sie hatte einen unsicheren Blick in den Augen und bewegte sich nicht.

"Brauchst du irgendwas, Jennifer?" fragte sie, nicht wissend warum das Mädchen noch immer da war.

"Nein, Madam, aber der Herr sagte mir ich solle Ihnen mit Ihrem Bad helfen."

"NEIN, danke, aber das ist nicht nötig..." gab Therese ein wenig zu schnell zurück. Die junge Frau zögerte, da sie vom Hausherren geschickt worden war und daher nicht wusste wessen Wünschen sie Folge leisten sollte.

"Es ist okay, Jennifer. Ich komme klar und wenn es etwas gibt, wsa du tun kannst, werde ich es dich wissen lassen." Therese fiel auf, dass das Mädchen unsicher war, was sie tun sollte also versuchte sie ihr zu versichern, dass es in Ordnung war zu gehen.

"Ich brauche sowieso ein paar Minuten für mich." Fügte sie hinzu und lächelte Jennifer warm an. Diese nickte leicht und schloss die Tür von draußen.

"Liebling..." Therese hörte das Klopfen an der Badezimmertür nicht, da sie in einen seichten Schlaf gefallen war.

"Tessa" klopfte es wieder, diesmal energischer.

Als wieder keine Antwort kam, öffnete Sam die Tür und trat in den Raum.

"Therese, was zum Teufel treibst du hier drinnen..." er stoppte als er das erschrockene Gesicht seiner Frau sah.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft ihren Körper vor seinem Blick zu verbergen, jetzt wo sie vom Krachen der Tür geweckt worden war. Sie wusste, dass er ihr Eheann war und ihren nackten Körper schon vorher gesehen haben musste, aber sie war noch nicht bereit es ihn wieder tun zu lassen.

"Tut mir leid, ich muss für einen Augenblick eingeschlafen sein. Ich werde in einer Minute unten sein." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln vorzutäuschen und dachte sie hätte Erfolg gehabt als er zurücklächelte. Aber als er an ihre Seite trat wusste sie, dass sie es nicht hatte.

"Liebling, es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu sein, da ist nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte. Wir sind verheiratet, erinnerst du dich?" sagte er und legte dabei seine Hand auf ihre Brust und streichelte sie sanft.

Sie versuchte sich nicht anzuspannen, wissend, dass er es schon früher getan hattedoch gleichzeitig musste sie über die komende Nacht nachdenken. Dann würde er noch viel mehr von ihr erwarten. So sehr sie jedoch auch versuchte die bevorstehende nacht nicht zu fürchten, so wusste sie doch, dass er dann auf ihre ehelichen Pflichten bestehen würde. Sie nickte und Sam gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie allein. Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss kletterte sie schnell aus der Badewanne und trocknete sich mit einem großen Handtuch ab. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Unterwäsche, zog ihre Unterröcke und ihr Hemdchen an, bevor ihr einfiel, dass sie nichts zum Anziehen hatte. Sie schaute sich im Raum um doch da sie nichts außer ihres alten Kleides finden konnte, griff sie nach der Glocke und klingelte sie. Nur Sekunden später hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür.

"Mrs. Lloyd? Hier ist Jennifer."

"Ja, komm rein!"

Jennifer betrat das Zimmer und fand eine von ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand leicht beschämte Therese vor.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht zum Anziehen finden. Ich dachte vielleicht kannst du mir helfen?"

"Oh, ja, natürlich, Mrs. Lloyd. Ich werde eines ihrer Kleider für sie holen."

Jennifer verließ schnell den Raum und kam nur kurze Zeit später mit einigen verschiedenen Kleidern zurück.

"Welches würden Sie heute gerne tragen, Mrs. Lloyd?"

"Ich denke, ich mag das Grüne. Und oh, Jennifer, bitte nenn mich nicht Mrs. Lloyd, das hört sich so alt an." Sagte Therese.

"Miss Therese dann?" fragte das Mädchen, unsicher wie sie ihre Herrin nennen sollte wenn nicht Mrs. Lloyd, wie ihr aufgetragen wurde.

"Ja, ich denke das ist besser..." sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, das war nicht ihr Name. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals jemand Tessa, Therese oder sogar Mrs. Lloyd genannt hatte. Aber Liebling, das klang vertraut. Mrs. Lloyd? Sie nahm das grüne Kleid und trat hinter den Sichtschirm, um sich umzuziehen. Als sie wieder hervortrat fühlte sie sich für einen Augenblick schwindelig. Jennifer bemerkte, wie sie schwankte und eilte an ihre Seite.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Miss Therese?" fragte sie.

"Ja, es geht mir gut." Tessa lächelte unsicher und wusste nicht ob tatsächlich alles in Ordnung war.

Jennifer schien zu glauben, was sie sagte.

"Kann ich noch irgendwas für Sie tun?"

"Nein, danke."

Jennifer verließ den Raum und Tessa war allein. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und seutzte. Dies war ihr zu Hause, ihre Familie, warum fühlte es sich nicht so an? Warum fühlte sie sich hier so fehl am Platz. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, wurde sie jetzt auch noch krank. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich überwältigt von allem, was passiert war um sie herum. Und sie war so müde, so müde...

III


End file.
